Secrets Never Last
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: AU In Tree Hill, NC those little secrets you have can never stay that way for too long. Laley with some Pathan. Completed!
1. No Separation Anxiety

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**_

_**Summary: AU; Lucas and Nathan are full brothers, Lucas is 16 1/2...Nathan is 15. Peyton and Haley are also in here; Peyton is 15, Haley is 16. Karen and Dan are Nate and Luke's parents. Lucas is emancipated from his parents and living alone with a big secret, uh well two little but HUGE secrets. His twin children, daughter Riann and son Aiden. His only help comes from a sweet cafe owner, Deb Lee. Now with the twins at six month he has kept the two babies a secret from his closest friends and family as he struggles to find a place in this tangled world that is Tree Hill.**_

_**Couples: Laley, Pathan and Bake!**_

**Prologue: Part One of Two**

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Lucas Scott looked around his two bedroom apartment as a smile spread across his face. He was finally free. He'd gotten away from the influence of Dan Scott. He had control of his own destiny now, he made his future...not his father and that was something that brought magic to his life.

God, he felt bad about leaving Nathan with the devil. Nathan deserved more than that. He'd always needed his big brother around and now Lucas had left him behind. As painful as that was he knew his mom would keep Nathan from going totally under at Dan's influence. She always made sure that his dad never did something too severe to them. She was probably the only reason that he was still breathing.

Karen Scott was strong, she had to be. She'd been married to satan for nearly seventeen years. She sure as hell was strong. Dan would put her down and treat her like crap, but Karen would come back swinging. She was the real power behind the Scott residence but it hadn't been an easy decision to leave. In the end, though, it had been the right thing to do.

Lucas had just walked out . Some might of said that he'd taken the easy way out, but with Dan Scott there was no easy way, you were screwed no matter which way you looked at it. Lucas had lost his money, his cellphone, his name brand clothes and his mustang, but he'd came out with his dignity in tact. He didn't have to see or talk to his dad again, he'd gotten the chance to make his life the way he needed without the stress of being better than he possibly could have been under the roof of Dan and Karen Scott.

Dan had the power to make you feel like dirt, but Lucas knew how to handle his father. He was better than him. That was Dan's weakness...his lack of character. That was why everyone could be stronger than Dan, but they let him take control. If they'd just fight back, Dan Scott would be reduced to what he really was. Nothing. No longer could Dan take control of his life. No chance in hell.

Smiling once again, Lucas wrapped his arms around his longtime girlfriend Scarlett Hansen as they sank down on the couch together as one.


	2. The New Doormats

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH**_

_**Hey Guys! Oh, it's been a LONG time! I've just been SO busy lately, and I sprained my wrist yesterday at a Church FallFestival, so I'm typing through pain. **_

_**Personal Thanks**__** :Clemsontirgerchic, Shanasmrcina, PrincessSparkel15, Mrs. Jason Morgan, KarahBella, and OTHlover04**_

**Prologue Part Two of Two**

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Lucas grinned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Scarlett's body. She slept contently in his arms. This was how he wanted his life, to be in love with someone so much that forever would never be long enough. He wished that time could freeze. It was the exact type of memory that he wanted to be stuck in. It was so there and perfect. He knew that he wanted to spend his life this way forever and always.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Lucas was awoken by the noise of drawers slamming. He looked up to see Scarlette frantically searching the room. She'd dump anything that she'd given him into the bag as if she was trying to erase her memory from the room. Sighing he sat up.

"Scar, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Lucas this was a mistake," she said with a motion of her hand.

"What...we've done this before, what's wrong, aren't you happy?" Lucas asked as his voice came out calmer than he really felt.

"No, Luke, I am," she replied quietly.

"Well then what's wrong?" he questioned as a painful expression developed on his face.

"Nothing Luke, everything's perfect," she smiled.

"Good, now why are you melting down crazy girl?" Lucas asked with amusement.

"Cause I love you so damn much and it scares me. I mean what if..." Lucas silenced her with a passionette kiss."I mean...who the hell cares about the what if?" she shouted as she nestled back into Lucas' strong arms.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

_3 Months Later_

Lucas trotted up to his apartment door, his arms were loaded down with bulky bags of groceries. He placed thegolden key into the lock and opened the door before noticing an offwhite envelope taped to it.

Hurrying into the apartment, he sat the bags down and turned back towards the door for the envelope. He tore it open and then jumped over the top of the couch to sit on the soft cushions before reading.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I love you and I probably always will. It's a crazy thing called life. That night months ago was a mistake.I did believe that I loved you, I probably really did, but high school love isn't true. People change. Thingschange people. Lucas, that night changed everything. You don't know yet, but you will. I promise you will. Please remember, Luke, that I once loved you. _

_Sincerely,  
Scarlette_

Lucas sat in schock. He stood up quickly and walked towards the entertainment system. His eyes fixated on a photo of Scarlette and him at the beach. He stared at it for awhile longer before throwing it across the room.The glass frame shattered and the light in the memory went with it.

He fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. No one would ever suspect that Lucas Scott, captain of the Tree Hill Varsity basketball team could cry or that his perfect life that he showed everyone was a lie.

A lie to keep his true idenity a secret from the others that would tear him apart from limb to limb. A lie to hide the fact that inside he was just a scared little boy, just as fragile, human, and imperfect as the rest of us.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

_7 months later_

A white basketall sneaker rested propped up on one of the wooden kitchen chairs that sat next to the table. He bent down and tied the crisp shoelace into a bow before picking up his basketball and heading towards the door.

'Rivercourt, here I come,' he thought. he never made it that far though, hec he never made it five steps from the front door.

Two babies sat in carriers on the front door, both wrapped in blankets...one blue and one pink. A tan envelope hung from one of the plastic handles. Lucas groaned as a confused expression covered his face. He bent down and pulled paper after paper from the envelope. A letter. He unfolded it, sat down the basketball and began reading.

_Dear Lucas Scott, _

_Hello, Lucas. Bet you didn't expect to hear from me again, right? These are your kids...twins Riann and Aiden. Take care of them and give them something that I couldn't. Love. Everything you need to know is in the envelope. Be there for them, Luke._

_-Scarlette-_

Lucas brought in the two children from the harsh cold. He set them on the table before placing his head in his hands. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. In just a few minutes things had gone from bad to worst. From peace to total chaos.


	3. Let Me Explain

**Disclaimer: OTH is not mine!!!**

**AN 1: Hey Guys! So thanks for the replies, so sorry for the wait. I didn't mean for it to take so long, things just kept piling on top of each other. I had the chapter started a LONG time ago...I just never got a chance to finish it. This is more of a filler chapter before I do a time jump. It def, won't be a very big one, but this chapter is just something I needed before really getting into the story. **

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Lucas sat on the living room couch staring at the angelic faces of his two children. Both stared up at him with blue eyes that mirriored his own. Sandy blonde hair lay matted to their nearly bald heads. He picked up on of the children from her carrier and cradled her gently in her strong arms. "Riann," he whispered.

He'd fallen in love with them already. The young girl cooed in his arms as she stared up at him with those soft blue eyes. Lucas turned and placed the child back in her carrier before he came out of the daze and back into reality, the real world.

"Lucas, how are you going to pay for a child much less two?" a voice deep inside him questioned mockingly as he stared off into deep space. "I'll find a way," he murmered aloud to himself before he picked up Aidenn and rocked the little boy in his arms.

A loud knocking erupted in the room. Lucas irritated, but unwilling to let the interuption dissolve the magic in the moment, simply responded with a gruff come in. Before he could realize what he had just done Nathan had entered the apartment.

"Man, Luke, you missed a great," he began to trail off as he saw the child nestled in Lucas' arms. "game," he finished as his jaw fell open.

"Nathan," Lucas replied quickly as he jumped from his seat still clutching the baby.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Nathan stood in a state of shock staring at the baby that sat in his brother's arms and the other child that rested in the carrier. "Lucas, who's kids are these!" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Um...I...I think they're mine," Lucas responded softly.

"You think? What did you do rob a hospital?" Nathan roared acting like the older brother for a moment. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into for your temporary loss of sanity?"

Lucas gave him an awkward but amused expression. "Nate let me..."

"Lucas how could you be..."

"Nathan!" Lucas returned in a loud, harsh tone. "Let me explain!"

"Fine," Nathan fell to the couch and looked expectantly at his older brother.

"Scarlette left them here, on my doormat. They're mine Nathan," he handed his brother paper after paper proving his case. "What am I going to do? I can't give them up. They're a part of me," Lucas replied his voice growing softer with every word he spoke.

"Luke, you have to do something. You can't just keep them a secret. We need to tell someone," Nathan said clearly as he tried to knock some sense into his older sibling.

Lucas quickly met his eyes and a troubled expression appeared on his face. His blue eyes clouded with fear before he regained composure and spoke.

"No, we can't tell **anyone** I don't want people to know."

"Why the hell not?" Nathan questioned.

"Think about it Nate. All of those people at school who have children...they are judged so much. I want these kids, but I don't need anymore rumors in my life. It's already so hard. I don't think I can handle anymore, Nathan...not yet anyway."

"Lucas," Nathan said softly.

"Nathan, you've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone," he blurted out suddenly.

"Luke...I"

"No Nathan, please promise me," Lucas seemed to plead.

"I promise," Nathan whispered as he looked at the ground.

They exchanged hugs before falling into a deep silence both wondering how this would pan out.


	4. Our Guardian Angel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH!**_

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back. This has been a great weekend for me on updating my fics so I'm in a good mood. I've been so busy with church and school. **_

_**This chapter takes place 6months after Nathan found out about the twins. Together, Lucas and Nathan, have told one person about the the kids…who you will meet. She takes care of the children while Lucas goes to school. Anyways here is chapter 2 and yes it's shorter than usual, but I mean at least it's an update. **_

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Lucas threw clothes from couch to couch as he frantically searched for a t-shirt. He was supposed to be at the baby-sitter's at 5:30. He glanced at his watch 6:01...over a half hour late. He let out a loud groan and considered greatly the option of just driving over there topless.

He ran to the bedroom and yet again began his search for a top. A sigh of relief left him when he finally found a wrinkled orange tee mid-pile.

He swiftly pulled it over his head and sprinted to the door. Right before he reached for the handle a loud knocking filled the room. He clutched the handle and opened the wooden panel. He visibly relaxed when he saw Deb Lee and his children…one in each arm.

"Forget something?" Deb asked with an amused smile.

"No…I was just leaving," Lucas replied with an attitude.

"Okay watch it hotshot," Deb said as she pointed a finger towards his face. "Why don't you get the food I brought you from the car?" She laughed as Lucas darted from the room and returned two minutes later loaded down with food. "How much of this did you bring?"

"Enough."

"Enough for what? A nuclear war?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Haha…you'll thank me later. I'll see you tomorrow Luke?"

"Actually," Lucas began cautiously, "I was thinking about staying home with the rascals," he said motioning to the children that now slept peacefully in the one-bedroom apartment.

"Your education is important, Lucas."

"But," he said interrupting her before she could continue. "My kids mean more. I need to be a good dad."

"You are a good father Luke. I know it, Nathan knows it, and someday you, stubborn ass, will know it too. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Lucas asked with a confused expression.

"You take care of these kids and yourself. I don't think I could be that strong."

"I do. You've helped a lot Deb…you and Nathan both."

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke?"

"I guess…yeah," he replied with a nod of his head.

"Good, enjoy your dinner."

Lucas watched her leave and silently wished that his mother was more like the strong woman that helped him everyday. He was grateful for Deb Lee and all the others in the world like her.


	5. Let Me Trust You

_**Hey Guys, so finally an update! I was actually rather satisfied with this chapter though it's nothing like I first imagined it. lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do however own Riann and Aiden Scott.**_

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Nathan and Peyton sat wrapped in each other's arms under a large oak tree resting near the bay. Nathan stared off into the horizon as if he was searching for something and Peyton seemed to notice. She tilted her face towards his before she spoke.

"Are you okay?" she waited for an answer, but still Nathan stared off distracted by some nagging thought. "Nate, are you okay?"

He heard her this time, well not exactly the question, but her voice he heard clearly. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," he replied. "Why?"

"You just seem distracted," Peyton glanced at her shoelace before once again meeting her boyfriend's eyes. "Nathan what's really wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You're not fine Nathan! You're obviously thinking about something and I'm damn sure that you're lying to me as well. What are you hiding from me, Nate?" Her voice pleaded for an answer.

"I…I can't tell you, Peyt. I'm sorry." His voice was firm and immediately she knew that would be the only answer he would give her.

Peyton stood and began brushing off her clothes. "So am I," she said solemnly before she turned and began walking away.

"Peyton!" He gave a sigh of relief when she turned to face him, but that relief was quickly gone when he saw her face.

"No! We promised we'd tell the truth and I did. I told you things…things I'd never told anyone before." Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"Peyton…"

"Save it! I thought you were someone I could trust. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Nathan." This time there was no turning around…she was really gone. Nathan put his head in his hands as little drops of rain began to fall.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

"Oh Jake! Mr. Jagelski, where are you?" Brooke sang little phrases in a childish voice as she hunted through the house for her friend. She felt hands cover eyes and her hands immediately found his. "Jake, you need some lotion."

"Way to ruin a moment Davis," Jake said with a smile as his hand uncovered his eyes.

"Aww! We were having a moment. I'm touched…I really am."

"Okay Brooke, not that I don't love seeing my best friend at ten o'clock, but why are you here?"

"I'm hurt Jake…you can't even remember one day?" Jake gave her a look that completely said 'you are such a drama queen'

"Okay, fine…I was bored out of my mind."

"That's what I thought."

"So," she started, "since I'm and well Jake you look bored, maybe we could have an old fashioned Davis-Jagelski movie night." Her face held a hopeful smile as Jake seemed to think about it.

"Sounds good. What did you bring?"

"Oh you're going to love this." Brooke shot him a smile as she dug through her large bag. "Just a sec." After what seemed like hours she'd finally found it. "The notebook. A total classic."

Jake groaned but settled onto the couch as he watched Brooke rush around trying to get the movie set up. He couldn't help the goofy smile that formed as he watched her without her knowledge. He felt something settle next to him and he turned to see her staring at him oddly…his smile still in place.

"Did you take a happy pill this morning Mr. JJ? Because it's kinda scaring me," she joked as the smile disappeared and was replaced by rosy cheeks. "Don't worry…I like you're smile."

Halfway through the movie Brooke was already crying. "I wish I had someone that loved me like that."

Before he could stop himself the words had flown from his mouth. "I love you Brooke."

"Yes but you're my best friend…it's your job to love me." She joked as she hit him on his arm.

"No Brooke I mean I really love you. Like Noah loves Allie in this cheesy movie. I love you like that."

"Oh," She'd finally got it. All the times she'd caught him starring…everything. It all led to this.

Jake who sat with a worried look on his face now resorted to babbling. "I'm so sorry. I probably just ruined the friendship. God I'm such an idiot. Yep, it's just my luck you wouldn't feel the same. I…"

"Jake" Brooke cut off his rambling as he turned to look at her. She grabbed his face in her hands and met his lips in the best kiss she'd ever experienced. She felt everything…anything. She finally felt real love. "I love you too."

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Okay Mr. Scott, you're probably wondering why I called you in here right?" Principal Turner sat behind a large wooden desk while Lucas sat in a small chair in the center of the room. That alone was extremely intimidating…pair that with the fact that he had no idea what he was in here for and it could be a scary thought.

"It did cross my mind."

"The grade reports came back yesterday. You are failing three of eight classes. Unless you straighten up, you are not only in danger of getting kicked off the basketball team but in danger of failing for this entire year as well."

"Yes sir, I just…"

"No need to explain son. I took the liberty of assigning you a tutor.

"Sir," Lucas interrupted once more.

"You don't have to thank me Mr. Scott…just get those grades up," with that he handed Lucas a slip of paper and gave him permission to leave.

Once outside Lucas glanced at the white sheet he still held in his hand. "Haley James," he said aloud before walking towards the tutoring center.

**OTHxxxxxxxOTH**

Haley James sat at a table in the far corner of the tutoring center as she waited for her newest 'challenge' to appear. As soon as he entered the room Haley groaned.

"Hey I'm…"

"Lucas Scott. I know who you are. Usually this first session gives us a chance to get acquainted but since I know who you are I'm sure we'll be fine," she stood ready to leave but Lucas had settled in a chair and since Haley had to lock up there was nothing she could do but wait.

"I'd love to get to know you better," Lucas said as he flashed her a grin as she rolled her eyes.

Haley snorted but spoke. "Look buddy-boy, I don't care about any of the sh…" she was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Hello…what…is he okay...did you call his doctor...yea his name is Dr. Matthews…where's Riann…yea I'll be there soon…bye. Haley I gotta go."

"Without another word Lucas turned and sprinted from the room leaving Haley once again alone. "Well that was weird," she mumbled to herself.


	6. Falling Apart

_Thanks for all the replies and a special thanks to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue. This one's for you. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own oth...just Riann, Aidenn and the plot._

* * *

Lucas sprinted through the emergency room and ran straight for the receptionist's desk. The young red-headed woman didn't even get the chance to look up before he began to speak. "I'm looking for my son...Aidenn Scott."

She cast a glance up in his direction and a sypathetic look appeared on her face. He looked so young...way too young to be a father who was prepared for it. "Sir, I'm sorry but your going to have to take a seat and..."

Lucas cut her off abruptly. It had already been a long day and he was in no mood to deal with this. "Look Paige," he said as he looked at the gold name badge that hung loosely on her blue scrubs. "I just need to find my son."

"Sir...please..."

"No! I will not take a damn seat until you tell me what I want to know!"

"Lucas."

He turned around quickly to see Deb Lee standing slightly slouched over against a nearby wall. Her long blonde hair was a complete mess and her red brimmed eyes obviously meant that she'd been crying. In her arms rested his little girl. He shot Paige one last cruel look before walking towards the woman.

He didn't hesitate in taking the baby from her arms as he pressed the little girl to his chest. "How is he?"

"The doctor said that he had a very bad cold and an extremely high fever for a child his age. They're in the process of bringing it down with medication, but he should be okay."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief as he kissed Riann on the top of her head. "Hear that sweetie? Your brother is going to be okay. Deb...can I see him?"

She nodded and led him to a small private room in the pediatrics ward. A wooden crib sat off to one side with wires and machines surrounding it. Lucas handed Riann back to Deb and moved slowly towards the crib that held his little boy. Reaching his hand through one of the bars he gently ruffled the child's short blonde hair.

"Hey Buddy. I'm so sorry about this." Salty tears began to fall from his eyes and onto his wrinkled tee. "Nothing like this will ever happen again, okay? I'm going to be here for you like I should."

Deb watched the scene unfold with a shattering heart. This shouldn't be happening...not to this family. They didn't deserve it. "Luke?"

"Yea?" His blue eyes remained locked on the baby in the crib.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" He nodded numbly. "Is there anyone you need to call?"

His voice came out as a whisper. "Nathan."

Deb gave him a nod and a comforting touch on his arm. "You want me to?"

He shook his head softly before leaving the room with his head down. He continued walking until he'd past the 'No Cell Phones' sign in the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nathan lay on the bed staring at the snow white ceiling above him. Seconds later he heard his cell phone ringing. The name 'Lucas' flashed across the screen. He let out a groan before pressing the button labeled TALK.

"Look, Lucas, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"Nathan..."

"No Dude...I'm serious. Peyton dumped me because I was covering for your secret. I just can't deal with you right now." He raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

Nathan heard his brother let out a choking sob and he swore that he heard him fall to the ground. "Luke?"

"Aidenn's in the hospital..." He heard another sob. "They said he'd be okay, but I don't know what do do. I'm scared I'm letting him down and I'm falling apart."

Immediately the younger brother felt bad. Lucas had been going through this and all he was doing was making it worst. "I'm on my way. Okay, bro...I'm on my way."

* * *

Haley sat at her wooden computer desk typing away at a term paper, but her thoughts were somewhere else entirely...a certain blue eyed, blonde haired boy with the last name Scott. Why had he run off so quickly? Who was Riann and the other he in the conversation? There were only two Scott children that she knew of...the other one being Nathan. She was sure of one thing though...she was going to find out the answers to her questions.

* * *

_So after the terrible wait...there was the new chapter of Secrets Never Last. I really hope you guys enjoyed. Please review_


	7. One More Chance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. This plot, Aidenn and Riann do belong to me, though. **_

Lucas struggled with the apartment door with his arms full. A baby carrier rested in the crook of each arm and a plastic bag with bunnies and birds was slung over his shoulder. He was beyond thrilled to have both his children home safe.

Aidenn had gotten over his cold and had been sent home from the hospital earlier today. He was just coming home from dinner at Deb's and now it would be a miracle if he could get the door open.

_Click Click_

"Finally." He groaned and pushed the wooden frame open. The apartment was a mess. Lucas sighed and maneuvered the carriers to a clean spot on the carpet among the dirty laundry and toys. He dropped the baby bag onto the carpet beside the twins and began to clean up the clutter littering the room.

Who would have guessed that an apartment this small could hold so much junk. He laughed quietly to himself. Toys...magazines...clothes...more toys. He could have a yard sale and make a fortune.

Aidenn stirred from his sleep with a soft whimper and Lucas immediately dropped the toys he was holding to pick up his son. "Hey Buddy. You scared Daddy." Aidenn met his glance with drowsy eyes. "Let's not do that again, huh." The little boy's eyes fluttered and within seconds he was back into a peaceful slumber.

Lucas rocked him softly before moving towards the bedroom and laying him in one of the two cribs. He returned for Riann, and did the same thing for his baby girl. "Daddy loves you two."

He shut the door quietly and moved towards the living room to continue his cleaning. The clock on the kitchen wall showed a very early 2:02 am. He'd been cleaning for hours and tomorrow was Monday. He doubted he'd be going to school tomorrow anyway.

XXXXX

**11:05 am**

Haley walked the cafeteria for the time of day she hated the worst. Lunch. Don't be mistaken, she loved food, but the Tree Hill High lunch room was like a jungle. It was full of all those stupid cliques and separations. It was absolutely ridiculous.

You had the jocks in the center and branching from them were every other group by importance. She of course sat with the friends she'd known for years against the left wall.

"Well, look at that…the jocks are missing their king," Mouth McFadden spoke with amusement. "Wonder how they will survive."

It was true. She hadn't noticed before but Lucas was nowhere to be found. The younger Scott brother was there with a look of obvious concern on his face and his ear pressed to a cell phone.

He stood and walked towards their table probably hoping for the quiet he'd never find. Haley couldn't really help but eavesdrop. As her older sister, Vivian, once said, 'God gave you ears so you could listen even when you weren't supposed to.'

Okay, so it was a stupid quote, but right now it was all she had.

"…so he's fine…just a cold…haha…your apartment always was a huge wreck…yeah…I'm sure Riann won't catch it too…it'll be okay…you want me to drop by with dinner later…burgers it is…tell them I love them…bye." Then Nathan closed the phone, pocketed it and walked back to his usual table.

"Man, that was weird," Haley said under her breath.

Nathan had probably been talking to Lucas. Sure, there were other possibilities, but that one was her favorite.

XXXXX

**4:02 pm**

Haley sat in the tutoring center glancing at the clock impatiently. Oh this was so idiotic. Lucas Scott: basketball captain, most popular guy in school and the person with the worst sense of time. He was an hour late and she wasn't having it anymore.

She was giving up HER time for him and he wasn't even coming to the lessons. She stuck a gold key in a lock and opened up one of the metal filing cabinets in the room. "Aha." She pulled out a folder.

"Thank god for resources."

Okay, so technically she wasn't snooping. Lucas was her student and she wasn't going to waste away waiting for him to come when she could go to him. She sat down while opening the file and reading. It wasn't a complete file…just the basic info. Name, address, telephone and reason for tutoring. It was completely edited but it got the job done.

'_Lucas E. Scott: _

_Stone Hollow Apartments_

_576 Woodrow LN_

_Tree Hill, NC Apt 2C_

_Telephone: (555) 021-7564_

_Reason: Academically ineligible'_

Haley smiled to herself as she wrote down the address onto another sheet of paper and replaced the file.

XXXXX

**6:01 pm**

Lucas sat on the ground playing with Aidenn. His brother sat on the couch with a sleeping Riann in his arms staring amusedly at the two.

"C'mon Aidenn. Hit the button."

The fisher price toy lit up as the infant slapped the blue circle awkwardly.

"That's my boy." Lucas' eyes were full of pride as he smiled at his baby boy. There was a knock on the door and Lucas shot a puzzled glance at his brother.

He bent over and picked up his son. He began to move towards the door with Aidenn in his arms.

"Luke? What if it isn't Deb?" Lucas nodded gratefully and softly set the boy next to his uncle.

He pulled open the door and was surprised at the teenage girl standing in front of him.

"Lucas…hey. You missed our tutoring session again. I just thought I'd come over and see if you wanted some help."

The young man stepped outside into the dimming sunlight and pulled the door shut quietly. "Now's not really such a great time, Haley."

"Look, Bud, you've got a girl in there that's great. I can see that this tutoring thing just isn't going to work out." She turned and began to walk away but he grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Look, we have another session next week right? I'll be there and if I'm not then we can end this, okay. Just give me one more chance."

"One more chance. If you miss it you don't get another one."

"Thank you."

Haley nodded and then turned and walked away. Lucas watched her until she was no longer in sight.


	8. Priorities

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Aidenn, Riann and the plot however are exclusively mine._

Lucas shut the door quietly and ran a frustrated hand through his thick, blonde locks. A sigh escaped from his mouth before he could stop it and he heard his own name echoing through his ears.

"Luke, you okay?" Nathan…yea…Nathan was here. He'd almost forgot that. "Luke, who was it?"

Blue eyes met an equally enchanting set. "Haley James…my tutor."

A wide grin spread across Nathan's features and Lucas shot him a deadly glare. "It's not funny, man. I missed another session and she's threatening to cancel if I don't get serious about learning. I just don't know if I can handle this."

Nathan spoke in a serious tone. "Lucas what is the most important thing in your life?"

Lucas' eyes filled with confusion. "My children…Nathan…what?"

"What's second?"

"You and Deb are. I really don't see where you're going with this."

"And your third would be basketball, right?" Lucas nodded. "You have to decide if you really want that third thing up there. I know you love the game, Luke. But that's just it. It's a game. Somewhere along the last few months you've changed. The game isn't your life anymore and you have to decide if that's more important than a good future. You're so talented Luke. But I know that you're smart."

Nathan took a deep breath and then continued. "Where's that older brother that used to help me understand math or was on the honor roll every year. Basketball won't last forever, Luke. You don't want to let the team down, I get that. I see you on the court. You are so good Luke, but your heart isn't in it anymore. You need to decide if basketball is worth more than a good, educated college. You are smart enough if you tried hard enough. You do so much already so truthfully, your life can only afford one…basketball or great grades. What's it gonna be?"

"When did you go smart on me, Little Bro?" Lucas said teasingly.

"I'm just good at disguising it." Together they laughed at the irony of it all. Lucas moved to sit next to his brother and picked up his son in his arms.

"You're right, you know? Basketball doesn't mean the same thing to me anymore. It hasn't for awhile. I just kept playing though…just couldn't stop. Deb's been trying to get me to wise up for months. Said school was my real life, right behind these two." He pointed to the twins. "But you've always been able to get through to me. Got anymore advice?"

Nathan nodded with a smile. "Just one." He waited for Lucas' approval and when he received it, he continued. "You need to show the world the real Lucas Scott…number one dad. These kids, they love you so much, but they deserve to be seen. I know you want to shelter them, but if you never show the world…if you keep them locked up…it just seems like you're ashamed."

"Nathan…they're everything."

"I know, bro, but to someone looking from the outside in. Secrets don't last forever, Luke. And this one deserves to be seen."

Lucas' eyes connected with his bare feet. "If I…if I decide to do it…would you go with me? I don't want to do something this monumental alone."

"Anytime, any place, Luke."

A smile graced the older Scott's features. "Thanks, Nate."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nathan walked along the sidewalk that led to his home in the rich side of Tree Hill. His personal prison as he liked to call it. Complete with a control freak dad and cheating mother.

A black car pulled to a halting stop beside him and a slim figure with bouncing blonde curls jumped out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Peyton?"

The girl shot him an angry look as she gripped his upper arm. "We need to talk, Nathan." She led him to her car and pushed him towards the passenger seat. She walked around towards the drivers side and climbed over the door into the seat below. "Are you going to stand there or get in?"

Slowly the other door opened and the much broader frame was lowered into the seat next to her.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" She continued to look straight ahead as she spoke.

"Hanging around."

She nodded "That all?"

"I've been helping Lucas deal with some things." Peyton let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Lucas was the main reason we broke up, though. Me being second best to your hero and his secrets."

Nathan gave her a bewildered look and opened his mouth to speak but found no words to say.

"What? Don't look surprised, Nathan. I always was after Lucas on your list of priorities. It never seemed fair."

"He's my brother Peyton and he needs me…"

She cut him off. "I need you, Nathan! Why can't you see that? No, you keep your secrets and lies and never show any part of you to anyone except for Lucas' follower! He just keeps drawing you into all of these deceitful webs and you won't break free. Tell me what is so important that you don't spend time with me." A tear fell violently from her eye.

"Peyton…"

"No, Nathan! Just tell me the truth. Be honest with me!"

"Peyt, I can't…it isn't my secret to tell, but trust me when I say you'll know soon. Everyone will know soon. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you behind everything. You're everything to me. I love you Peyton Sawyer. I need another chance…one more. And this time I won't do you this way."

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large brick house, but neither teen moved or made any effort to get out of the vehicle.

She pulled his face towards hers and met his lips in a sweet, young kiss. "I love you too, Nathan Scott. But so help me if you do anything to mess this up. No more chances after the second one, okay?"

He nodded softly as they continued their kiss in the front seat of that old car and felt everything around them fade away.

**Please Review. Nods Silently**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do have the rights to all ocs and plot lines associated with Secrets Never Last. **_

Lucas sat on his bed as he stared admiringly at the sight of his two angels sleeping peacefully before him, each in their own crib. Everything was going to be okay. It was all he could do to believe that.

Haley was coming over for tutoring. She'd insisted that if she had the session at his house then he couldn't possibly be late. Deb would be here any minute to pick up the twins for an emergency baby-sitting and with any luck she'd beat Haley and be out of the complex before the teen girl could even arrive.

A knock filled the room and Lucas rushed to open the door. The person before him made his heart jump in his chest. Haley James stood before him clad in jeans and a tee. Of course, luck had never been on his side so why start now?

"Hal…Haley?" He cursed his voice for sounding so broken.

She nodded like he was from another planet. "We have a session, remember."

"Yea…I remembered, but I just wasn't prepared yet."

She let out a sarcastic laugh and began to walk backwards. "Hey, your loss. I gave you another chance and you obviously didn't deserve it. See you, Lucas."

A baby's cry emitted from inside the room as she walked away and Lucas let out a frustrated sigh.

"Haley? Come on in." He didn't wait to see if she had followed. He simply turned and entered, moving directly towards the sound of the crying and picked up Riann gently in his arms.

Moving into the living room, he looked for anything that could quiet the child down. A pacifier lay on a nearby table and he pushed it softly between two rose colored silk lips.

Haley stood off to the side marveling at the big, buff jock cradling the tiny figure as if she were made of glass. She could barely make out the words that he whispered to the child.

"It's okay, Ri. It's okay, sweetie. Go back to sleep." The child quieted magically and settled into a peaceful slumber.

Lucas met her eyes with his surprisingly kind ones. "Haley James, meet Riann." The girl's eyes fell to the two baby carriers laying at his feet. There was another one?

Sensing her thoughts he waved a hand and motioned for her to follow. She did so curiously and found herself in a small bedroom made even smaller by the three beds it contained. He laid the little girl in a crib adorned in pink and then led her to the other crib.

Another child lay in it. A boy with blonde hair and calm features. Probably the exact copy of his father at that age. "This is Aidenn."

Haley felt herself smile. "Are they…"

"All mine. Their mom isn't in the picture anymore." He held a finger up to his lips and then walked softly from the room. It was then that she first noticed the baby monitor fastened securely to his jeans.

He led her to the living room couch and pulled out a large math book. She however wanted nothing to do with math, just answers to her questions. Lucas beat her to the punch.

"Their baby-sitter was coming over to get them, but you showed up before she could."

"Lucas, who all knows about them?"

He looked her in the eyes and spoke firmly. "Only Nathan, the baby-sitter and now you."

The conversation was interrupted by a frantic knock. Lucas stood and opened the door before Haley could function it. A familiar voice entered her ears.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got stuck in the café and then my best waitress is helping someone with school work."

Haley and Deb met each other's eyes and both filled with shock. "Deb? You're the baby-sitter."

Deb let out a chuckle and nodded. "And you're the tutor?" Haley nodded as well. "Wow. What a coincidence."

Lucas looked confusedly at both of them. "You two know each other?"

Deb replied quickly. "She works for me. She's the waitress I was just telling you about." A laugh escaped Lucas' lips. "Luke. I'm so sorry that someone else found out. I know how much this secret meant to you."

Lucas shook his head gently. "I was actually going to ask you to bring them to the school tomorrow. I was going to take them to practice when I tell Coach Durham that I won't be playing this season."

Once again shock filtered into Haley and Deb's faces. And Deb's motherly instincts showed again. "When did this happen?"

"Nathan talked to me yesterday and everything he said made sense. Basketball isn't what it used to be anymore and I am finally ready to admit that. He already told me he'd go with me tomorrow to tell the coach."

Deb pulled the teen into her arms as she rubbed his back. "I'm so proud of you, Lucas. I remember when you came to me desperate for help. All you had to go by was how good you saw I was with my niece. You've grown up so much."

Haley watched the moment that seemed more mother-son than anything she'd ever seen. As much as she hated to interrupt the moment. "Lucas…I'll go with you too if you want."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Hey, bud, don't think it's because of you." Haley's voice was filled with joy. "I can't miss an opportunity to see the inside of the guy's locker room."

* * *

The locker room was already full of the Varsity and JV basketball teams and Lucas could not have been more nervous. Deb would be here any second now and he was still struggling to get a hold of himself.

To tell the truth it wasn't just the twins he was worrying about. Basketball had been an epic part of his life for as long as he could remember and now he was going to let it go.

Haley stood next to him with her hands in her pockets. She was true to her word and had shown up like she promised. Nathan stood on his other side, probably as nervous as his older brother.

Deb Lee appeared minutes later with a child in each arm and a baby bag draped over his shoulder. Lucas moved to take the twins and Haley beat Nathan to the diaper bag all ignoring the looks of the cheerleaders and passer-bys.

Deb looked at Lucas with sympathy. "You ready, Luke?"

He looked at her with eyes of uncertainty before giving a firm nod. "As ready as I will be."

Nathan and Haley gave Lucas looks of support before Nathan pulled open the door and ushered them outside, leaving Deb standing in the corridor.

Inside the locker room the atmosphere was not much better. The males whooped and whistled until they caught sight of their captain holding two young children. That immediately made them quiet down. Lucas kept his eyes on the heads of his twins and let Haley and Nathan lead him towards Coach Durham's office in the back. The door was open and the elder man sat at his desk hunched over a book of plays.

Nathan knocked gently causing the man to look up slowly. He showed obvious confusion but waved them in anyway.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Lucas started before he could. "Coach…I'm not going to play this season."

Coach Durham stopped moving abruptly and his voice came out no louder than a whisper. "What'd you say, son?"

Lucas spoke as firmly as he had the first time. "I'm not going to play this season."

"Lucas," Coach Durham took in everything that set before him…the children…the girl…his best players refusal…and it all led to one thing. "if this is about getting some girl knocked up and then deciding that you're life is over. It's not. Basketball will still be there and I'm sure the mother will be fine on her own. You don't have to do this."

Lucas looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. "This isn't about that, sir."

"No, Luke, I see where you are coming from. But parents don't have to be together to…"

Lucas interrupted him with a weary voice and Coach Durham immediately knew he got things wrong. "This isn't about basketball and Haley isn't the mother. I've been raising MY kids alone for months. This is about me and who I need to be. Basketball isn't who I am anymore…my children are. I can't play anymore, Coach. I'm sorry."

Lucas walked away. He didn't wait for approval or a speech on his selfishness. He didn't say goodbye to his teammates or his friends that he'd left behind in the office.

He cradled his children in each arm and left the locker room. With his head held high, Lucas Scott left his old life behind for a new existence.


	10. Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH….Riann, Aidenn and this fantasy realm do belong to me, though. **_

_**A/N: Originally, I was going to have 11 chapters, but as I mapped things out…I realized that I was really ready for one final chapter. Yes, this is the final chapter of Secrets Never Last. It has been a very long and bumpy journey…hasn't it? This chapter is more of an epilogue following the events in the previous one. Thanks to all who reviewed and will review this chapter. Please enjoy the last installment…**_

**

* * *

**The wind blew softly as Lucas Scott walked down Tree Hill's own version of main street. A double stroller moved in front of him and a tight grin rested comfortably on his face. 

He was finally free of the secret that had held him tightly in its grasp for so long. The entire world knew of his children…of his real face and it was bittersweet.

His father had been disgusted and had rudely claimed that it showed what he was good for. Lucas had simply walked away.

He still received strange and awkward looks from the citizens of the small town. Many spread vicious lies about who he had become and for the first time in his life Lucas Scott didn't care about what others had to say.

The wheels of the stroller continued to click against the cement walkway as the two children in it slept.

"Luke!"

A teenage girl came up next to him and gripped his arm softly. The stroller came to rest as his smile grew wider. His arms came around her in a hug and his lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss.

"Hey Hales."

Yes, he had gotten together with Haley James. She had helped him pass class and gave him an extra hand with his twins. The memory of the night she had told him she liked him still hung fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Haley sat on the couch facing Lucas with an impatient expression on her face. "So how'd you do?"_

_The boy gave her a grim look. "Haley I know you tried. Don't feel bad about it," She looked at him with sad and confused eyes. "But I really thought I deserved an 'A.' I mean I really thought you could get me better than an 88." _

_Her eyes lit up as she hit his left arm. "That is not funny, Lucas Scott." _

_He laughed hysterically and nodded quickly. _

"_I like you, Luke." _

_The laughter ceased. "What?" _

"_I like you. I like the way you laugh and the way you brood. I like the way you care for your children. I love the way you smile. I like you, Lucas. And now that you know you probably think I'm a total freak, a first class nutcase." She stood and began to pace. "And now I'm rambling this is just crazy and so…" _

_She was cut off by lips pressing firmly to hers. _

"_Whoa." _

"_You're not a freak Haley, maybe a little crazy, but that's why I like you. I really like you, Haley James." _

_End Flashback_

Lucas slung an arm over her shoulder as he began to push again…dragging her along with him.

It was unbelievable how happy this one girl could make him. She made his heart race and stop at the same time. She literally stole his breath away.

They came to a stop at the river court and he heard her laugh at the sight before them. His little brother lay on the court with his girlfriend curled up next to him, both had fallen asleep with an ipod resting on Nathan's chest.

She shot him a mischievous grin before whispering that she'd be back and he better not wake them.

Five minutes later the girl was carrying an empty bucket in her arms. She moved towards the river and carefully leaned in to fill it up. Lucas joined her as she pointed at the music player. He crept quietly an moved it softly from his younger brother.

After he'd once again joined her she started the silent countdown. At three the bucket was tipped upside down on the couple.

The two sat up frantically, coughing and spluttering.

Haley and Lucas took off at a dead sprint their laughter filling the air. After they reached the stroller, they turned to see two very wet and now angry forms stalking towards them.

"High five, partner." Haley's voice was as sweet as it had always been and Lucas slammed his hand down on top of hers.

"You are so dead!" Nathan's voice came out as an amused roar that sent Haley into another round of giggles. She took off running as his little brother chased after her.

Peyton came to stand next to him as she splashed her wet hair against his.

"You look happy, Scott." He smiled widely at her.

"So do you, Sawyer…so do you." They glanced at Haley and Nathan who were caught up in an epic battle of tickle monster. "What do you say? Should we save them?"

She nodded and shot him a grin. He grabbed the handles of the stroller and motioned for her to go first. As he moved his children closer to the scene, he watched as she tackled his brother to the grass and he pulled her lips to his.

He let out a laugh and whispered some words under his breath.

"What was that?" Haley came to stand next to him with flecks of grass in her auburn hair.

"Happily ever after."

She laughed and nodded while pulling him into a kiss. Oh yes. This was definitely a fairytale. Lucas had faced so many challenges in his life, but now as he kissed the girl he loved, he knew that somehow it was all going to be okay.

* * *


End file.
